Bluebird of happiness
by Thelastgreatrocker18
Summary: Beatrice reflects on the night in which she and her family found themselves cursed by the witch known as Adelaide. Pairings inside, as well as a healthy dose of shallow introspection and angst.


"No…" Beatrice said to the old woman in front of her who was currently sitting on a sofa. "…Not tonight, not ever again." Beatrice said, finishing her sentence as the old woman stared at her with eyes that appeared to be denying the simple response to her earlier request. The woman stood up and growled at the young woman in front of her who appeared to shrink slightly under the woman's gaze.

"What do you mean no?" The woman asked as she stepped closer towards the young woman, who responded by stepping back in sync with the woman as if they were partners in some form of dance.

"Do you understand what happens when people tell me no?" The woman asked the girl who was visibly shaking. "Are you aware of what I did to the last girl who told me no?" The woman asked, causing the girl to nod her head in response. Of course she had known what had happened to Lorna, it was common knowledge at this point throughout the land. It was a story spread through rumors told by people who were terrified of the old witch known as Adelaide.

"I don't care." Beatrice said, stopping her movements and spreading her arms in time for the woman to bump into her. "Do whatever you like to me, punish me however you will. I refuse to be your slave for one more day." Beatrice said, causing the woman to growl a second time.

"Do you realize what you are saying my dear, do you realize that you are lying with every fearful and defiant breath you take?" The woman asked the young girl in front of her. "You were never my slave and I was never your master, we were lovers and I was simply the dominant force in our relationship." The old witch said as she reached towards the young woman and grabbed her neck. The woman pulled the woman towards her and held her in an uncomfortably tight embrace.

"We could have been so happy together, we used to be so happy together and you still make me feel so happy. You still make me feel so young." Adelaide said to the young woman with a smile before releasing her.

"But now you've displeased me, and I feel the need to punish you in some way." The woman said with a smile as she moved away from the young woman towards a pair of scissors on a desk beside her sofa.

"I need to make both you and your family understand how badly you've hurt me, how badly you've made me feel. How it feels to be given a gift that makes you feel so happy, yet ends up making you feel so sad."

* * *

><p>"I threw a rock at a bluebird and cursed me and my family." Beatrice said as an answer to Wirt's question, knowingly lying to the young boy whilst fantasizing about the love she sacrificed in order to attempt to gain a better love. She imagined how Lorna would feel when she embraced her when her sickness was cured, and wondered if her soft skin would bring her more pleasure than the aged skin of Adelaide.<p>

Of course, Adelaide loved her whether she was a bird or a human and she proved it the night she had cursed her. She wondered if Lorna would do the same when she was cured. She wondered if she would attempt to devour her again if she went to her house to pay her a surprise visit.

She wondered if she was becoming attracted to Wirt and wondered if perhaps she didn't actually love anyone she found herself attracted to. Perhaps she was simply searching for an unattainable perfect love because of her youthful ideals.

Whatever she wanted, whatever she was searching for, she was slowly starting to realize that whatever she did and who ever she did it with, Adelaide would be ready to forgive her. Adelaide would wait for her, she loved her, and she was simply attempting to make her jealous by forcing her to bring her a replacement.

Maybe she'd apologize when she saw her again, maybe she'd cross her feathers and hoped she took her back. Maybe she'd find shelter within her embrace like she used to do before her punishment.


End file.
